


Spellbound

by Jerzeyanjel



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, True Love, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a witch and from a long line of witches. He can see the future, especially his own. He’s been waiting for the boy who appeared to him when his powers began to unfold since he was 15 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spellbound

Louis Tomlinson was fifteen when it first happened. He knew he was special, knew his family was something out of the ordinary and he loved it. His mother could conjure things into being and could cast spells. It was in their blood and their family has always been full of magic and the like for generations. Louis couldn’t wait for his powers to show. He wanted to be able to connect to things like his mother did. He wanted to heal and take away pain from others. He couldn’t wait to have the elements surround him and help him. He couldn’t wait to find out exactly what he would become. 

He just wondered and prayed and practically begged any God that would listen when it was going to happen for him. When his powers, his visions would start. When he would finally be able to call himself a witch. His two sisters had already started to have stirrings of their powers and Louis tried hard to not stamp his foot and pout like the child he wasn’t. He refused to resort to such immaturity and instead asked questions and helped them discover who and what they were. All the while holding in his jealousy. 

In the dark corners of his room he pouted, he couldn’t help it. Why would his sisters, his _younger _sisters get their powers before he did? It baffled him and made him wonder if maybe there was something wrong with him. He shoved those feelings of resentment and worry aside as he lay down. It was hardly right to be mad at his sisters when it wasn’t their fault he hadn’t begun to present his strengths. Sighing he closed his eyes and he went to sleep that night holding his pillow and again wishing for his powers to show.__

__It wasn’t until a few days later on his fifteenth birthday that something started to happen. Christmas Eve had always been an exceptional holiday for their family and this year was no different. Louis was standing in his room, bathed in sunlight from his floor to ceiling windows clutching a routilated quartz in his right palm. It was long piece with lots of little lines inside its crystal clear exterior. As he held it up in the sunlight he could see different colors and shapes. He sighed as a warming feeling filled his body and a tingling began to burn in his hand._ _

__He closed his eyes and opened himself up to what was happening and instantly a vision filled his sight. A boy with a head of curly chocolate brown hair and piercing leaf green eyes stared back at him and Louis’ heart lurched. A slow smile appeared on the boy’s face and Louis felt himself smiling back. It should have frightened him but there was nothing but kindness flowing at him and he couldn’t have been less afraid._ _

__“It is not time,” a voice said in his mind. “When the moon is high and full and the time is right your soul mate will appear. This mate is the very essence of you, two halves of a whole, two parts of a complete set. There is no one else for him and there is no one else for you. This is final. So mote it be.”_ _

__Louis nodded as if the voice had eyes and stared at the boy, committing his presence to his memory, never wanting to forget. The vision started to fade and Louis started to panic a bit, his heart beating wildly. He didn’t want the vision of the boy to dim; he wanted to continue to look at him. He wanted to continue feeling of love that was radiating from the both of them. But as quickly as the vision began it disappeared and Louis was left breathless, standing in the sunlight with his hand outstretched, the crystal pulsing hotly in his palm._ _

__*~*_ _

__On his sixteenth birthday Louis found himself standing in the same place, the sun's rays playing along his skin as he held the same crystal in his hand. He closed his eyes as the vision settled over him. The boy stood there, his hair a little longer, his smile more secure._ _

__“Not time yet,” the voice commented which had Louis nodding again as if the voice could see him._ _

__Louis wasn’t getting impatient, not yet anyways. He had no idea what it meant to have a soul mate, he knew what they were but he didn’t understand the true meaning behind it. He just knew they were rare and having one made you extra special. He wished he could talk to this boy, know his name, his likes and dislikes. As his mind filled with ideas the voice nudged him, a silent not yet running through his veins._ _

__Louis had no choice but to wait and at sixteen he knew he had all the time in the world._ _

__*~*_ _

__His seventeenth and eighteenth birthdays flew by. The same boy appearing to him, looking older as well. His green eyes still full of warmth and even longer hair. Louis’ powers and visions grew as well and he began to see things in more vivid colors and clearness._ _

__He saw his friend Zayn a full year before he actually met him. He still remembered the shock on Zayn’s face when he sat down next to him at lunch time. Zayn had been wandering around having just transferred to the school and Louis watched him with a smile until the darker haired boy sat down. Their eyes met and Louis couldn’t hold it in anymore._ _

__“Finally mate! I’ve been waiting forever for you,” Louis told him laughing._ _

__Zayn lifted shocked eyes to his. “Uh … you have?”_ _

__“Yeah man what took you so long?”_ _

__If at all possible Zayn’s eyes got even larger and he opened his mouth to say something but no words came out._ _

__“Yeah I know. It’s ok Zayn. I’m Louis.”_ _

__Zayn stuttered and blushed but Louis just laughed and put his hand on the other boy’s shoulder._ _

__*~*_ _

__The morning of his nineteenth birthday the vision appeared to him in a dream this time. Louis could smell him, a unique scent that Louis knew he would be able to find him by that alone. The boy even touched him and Louis would swear up and down that his arm was still tingling from it. He still didn’t have a name and Louis didn’t know where he lived or where he was. But that single touch, that connection burned bright within and even when the voice said it wasn’t time yet Louis knew it would be soon._ _

__After the vision appeared that morning Louis finally told his mom about it. She looked shaken when he told her and if he wasn’t able to sense what she was feeling he would have been afraid._ _

__“Honey are you sure?” she asked him quietly._ _

__“Yeah mum. I’ve seen him every year for four years now,” he told her watching the expressions fly across her features._ _

__She took a deep breath and put her hands on his face, cradling his head in her palms._ _

__“Do you know what this means baby?”_ _

__Louis didn’t know how to answer that. He knew that this boy was his soul mate but what exactly did that mean? His eyes caught within hers he shook his head no and she let out a sigh._ _

__She pressed her forehead to his and ran her thumbs along his cheekbones._ _

__“It’s not for me to tell you love. Just know that when it’s time you’ll know. You will know what to do and what to feel. You will know the right words to say and all will come together,” she said kissing his nose._ _

__Before Louis could ask any questions she pulled her hands from him and walked away leaving him baffled and confused._ _

__*~*_ _

__Twenty opened a whole new door for Louis. His powers intensified and he didn’t have to look at spell books anymore. He could see the pages in his mind and hear the words of the incantations before he said them. He was stronger, his will more powerful and the magic flowed freely and fiercely through him. The morning of his birthday he lounged in bed, holding his hands up and watching the sparks fly from one palm to the other. His eyes seemed clearer and he took his glasses off and watched the dust motes glide through the sunlight streaking into his room._ _

__Every birthday/Christmas Eve was wonderful to Louis but this year was going to be incredible. He could feel it. Slowly he got out of bed and made his way to his windows. The sunlight touched his skin and even though it was winter it warmed him, making his flesh glow and lifting a smile to his mouth._ _

__Louis’ crystal was lying on the window sill soaking up the moon from the night before and bathing in the sun from the morning. Louis picked it and instantly the vision appeared. The boy had gotten older as well and his hair longer. The curls were a little unruly and Louis longed to run his fingers through them and feel their softness._ _

__He was taller with a wash of pictures inked in black along his shimmering pale skin. Louis was intrigued and wanted nothing more than to touch the tattoos, feel them against the pads of his fingers. Ask what they meant and why he got them. His warm blue eyes met the dazzling green eyes of the boy and he felt a surge of heat flow through them. The boy smiled and Louis’ heart jumped at the appearance of his dimples. It has been five years since Louis first starting seeing the vision of the boy but every year something new was uncovered and Louis couldn’t wait to meet this boy, this man._ _

__He watched as the boy tucked his head down and smiled at him while he lowered his lashes. It was so endearing and caused Louis’ heart to thump wildly in his chest. As he watched the boy’s mouth started to move and he heard the voice._ _

__“It’s time Louis.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? I've had this idea for awhile and the words just flew out of me tonight. Want more? Think it's worth it? Let me know!!


End file.
